


Super Hero In Training

by LCNH1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCNH1/pseuds/LCNH1
Summary: In honor of Matt Anoa'i, fka Rosey of Three Minute Warning and the Superhero sidekick to the The Hurricane, I present in short form about how Rosey got his new job after Three Minute Warning, perhaps how he would tell it.This would cover matches and segments in July and August of 2003.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Super Hero In Training

My cousin Jamal and I were bullies. No sugarcoating that.

He and I ran roughshod through WWE in the early 2000s as Three Minute Warning. The name? Oh, that was from Eric Bischoff, it was a WCW reference. On TV for us, though, it was a cue.

A cue to smash everyone in the way. No one was immune. We beat up wrestlers half our size, tried to beat up Mae Young once. I think Jeff Hardy got beat up twice, kind of a blur now. Between Bischoff and Rico we caused a lot of damage and thrived in it. Paid well, no questions. 

The questions started when Jamal got in trouble. Bischoff lost interest, Rico lost interest. I struck out on my own, but something was missing. It wasn’t financial, I was still paid well but I wasn’t really a hitman anymore. 

I found some work with Teddy Long and had my first encounter with the Hurricane. I didn’t think much of what he was, just a skinny kid playing superhero. But the crowds loved him. I won and that was plenty enough for me that night.

Teddy asked me to do more. No wait - he ORDERED me to do more. I couldn’t bring myself to do it this time and I refused. I didn’t have beef with the kid and I didn’t need or want to do any more damage. Teddy wouldn’t get out of my face at that point so I got myself fired from his little faction on the rise. His other client - who was that… Rodney Mack - We got into it on the floor and next thing I know my oversized shoulder swung into the ring steps. 

A couple of weeks later I was hanging out in the locker room, listening to the buzz about Kane. This was around the time he’d lost his mask, he’d set JR on fire and was just generally rampaging around. Hurricane just happened to be sitting next to me and he lamented about how this wasn’t the tag team partner he remembered. He said Kane did pretty well as a superhero but threw all that away. 

He’d seen my troubles with Teddy and I think he just wanted to cheer me up. Says I could be a superhero. A Super Hero In Training. The name was dumb, but dumber things had worked for others. Nothing else was working so what did I have to lose?

Word traveled fast and that acronym got thrown at me a lot for the wrong reasons. Hurricane told me it was a process, not something that happens overnight. We talked costumes and powers and stuff, he was vague to start. But he promised those powers would come. 

Then he flew out of the locker room. Not run out of there like his cape was on fire, he FLEW. Those powers were real. I was hooked.

Over the next week I worked on a costume. My little brother Joe thought it was hokey and stupid but reminded me of a few things. He knows how strong I really am and what I was doing with that strength before Jamal left. I might have lost a little speed but I’m not slow even for my size. And - I know this runs in the family - I’m stubborn, something I decided not to warn Hurricane about when I went back that Monday.

I put together a “training kit” to show Hurricane that I was serious about this superhero biz. He thought I might be moving a little too fast and essentially told me to stay in the back when he fought Christian that night. 

I watched the match backstage while I put the home-made costume on. Christian cheated to win. The crowd knew it. Hurricane knew it. Of course the ref didn’t, and Hurricane’s explanation got cut short with Christian jumping him.

What’s that line again? “This looks like a job for - “ 

So I headed out there. Some smart aleck in the truck played Hurricane’s music while I got to the ring to stop Christian. He didn’t even see me until he was mid-finisher with Hurricane. Dropped my mentor and charged. Picked him up and he didn’t weigh a thing. Spun him around and planted him on the mat. He rolled out to get away. Wasn’t worth chasing.

As I turned back to Hurricane to see if he was all right, I heard the crowd chanting:

“HOLY S.H.I.T.! HOLY S.H.I.T.! HOLY S.H.I.T.! HOLY S.H.I.T.! HOLY S.H.I.T.! “

In wrestling, that’s a compliment. I was on to something.


End file.
